


Comparisons

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [103]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: Gene takes care of his men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #352 – water

'Water, paracetamol.' Sam uncovers his eyes as Gene sets the items out on the table, then turns to yank a chair out so he can sit. 'You're welcome.'

Laughing is a mistake, but Sam does it anyway. 'Gee, Guv, thanks.' Gene keeps staring as Sam downs the medicine, wincing as he swallows. 'What?'

'You drink like a bird, that's all. Doesn't it get old?'

That's another chuckle, another wince. 'See, you're getting it all wrong. Annie would have drank more water. I drink like you, only, well, _worse_.'

'Bloody hell, you're right.'

'I'll try not to let it happen again.'


End file.
